Time for Goodbyes
by rabbidduckies
Summary: Set after Dead and Gone, Sookie can't seem to stay away from danger. There are a lot of things in her life that she isn't sure about, this is the journey of her discovery. Eric x Sookie, rated M for later chapters, mostly T though.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ya'll, this is my first Southern Vampire Mystery's fanfic. I hope ya'll like it, please review, reviews make me happy. Also if you have any ideas or suggestions, I'd love to hear those as well.

I do not own any these characters, they belong to the wonderful Charlaine Harris.

* * *

My life was not my own, but now that I think about it, perhaps it never really had been. For so long I had lived trying to dispute my 'gift', to pretend that I was as normal as the next person but I don't think I ever really believed that. How could I when I knew the thoughts, the fantasies, the vile and most repulsive things in the heads of those around me? I was as far from being normal as anything can get and yet, having accepted such I feel more alienated than before.

The Fae War had ended, or so I was told – but too many had died as a result, and though I know I'm not really to blame for the majority of said deaths; I can't help but feel burdened by the knowledge of them (and perhaps secretly I do feel guilty, I do feel responsible). And it is the weight of this guilt that confines me to these walls I have crafted, metaphorically speaking. No one is allowed close, no one is allowed in – because I am afraid, afraid that if they get past these barriers I have set; I will loose them too, and I will be to blame.

And so I have pushed just as hard as I can, pushed those closest to me away and I have fought futilely to bar my heart to them; though it lays broken and bleeding, a shadow of what once was a beautiful heart, so full of kindness and hope. I am broken on the inside, just as much as I am broken on the outside, if not more. And I wonder sadly if I will ever feel whole again? Is it possible to overcome such loss? Do the nightmares ever fade; does the smell of death and hatred ever evaporate?

I hope more now than ever that it does, for night is falling and the creatures that go bump in the night will soon be stirring. I am no longer brave, no longer willing to face the boogiemen head on, and so I sit in this little country living room that so many of my ancestors have called home and I watch the darkness envelop the world, I watch the light slowly disappear until I can see nothing but shadows.

And the shadows move, or perhaps it is just my over active imagination, but they stir and dance and cause my heart rate to quicken, my face to flush. I can only close my eyes and take a deep breath to calm myself, but it had little effect on my nerves. And I can feel his eyes upon me, like a silent predator stalking its wounded prey and I can't help but to shudder (in fear, in delight?).

His voice is like the softest, finest silk and it enwraps me in its warmth and for just a moment, a fleeting and feeble moment I am safe; the world is not as horrendous as it seems. I am safe. But that feeling vanishes just as quickly as it came and I open my eyes to peer into the face of a man that is mine, though to what extent I am still not sure.

_"Eric,"_ I whisper, and like a flash he is at my side and I can't help but to lean into him, resting my head upon his shoulder and wrapping my arms about him. _"I told you to stay away,"_ I say, but my voice belies my words and I am thankful he has come to me.

_"I have stayed away long enough, My Lover,"_ he says and I can't help but to nod in agreement. I have dreamt of him more often than not and I have wanted him more than I am willing to admit because I am scared, I am unsure. What is real, what is fake – how do I know the difference? I think I love him, but is it because of the bond, or is because my heart has already chosen and I am just behind in acknowledging such? What more, does he love me, can he love me? I want to know and yet am too scared to ask, for the answer I may get could break me and so, instead I simply cling to this pillar of strength and hold tight to the feeling of safety that he offers.

_"Are you ready to go?"_ He asks, stroking my hair softly, peering down at me with those intense blue eyes. I shudder and pull away, shaking my head as my gaze travels to the darkness outside the windows._ "I can't,"_ I respond, melting into myself again.

_"You can't let your fears rule you, Sookie."_ His words are supposed to be heartfelt, I can tell and yet, I can't help but to choke a hysterical laugh in my throat. Have I not been repeatedly ruled by my fears? At every corner there was someone, something twisting my arm until I had no way to escape; I am tired of being afraid. I am tired of letting everyone else rule my life.

And just like that I nodded, smiling softly in an 'I am Woman, hear me roar' kind of a way. I'm a Stackhouse and us Stackhouse women are not cowards, we have more backbone than most men and I wasn't about ready to let it fail me just yet. "_Where are we going?"_ I can't help but to ask, curiosity winning out over the need to keep from angering the Viking Vampire at my side.

_"We have been requested to be in audience for the King tonight,"_ His voice was steady, but it was clipped and I could tell he was unhappy and perhaps uncertain of the circumstances. But my vampire (whoa, did I just say 'my' vampire?!) with his blank face, simply gave me a brief pat on the rear end to hurry me along, waiting in a downtime state for me to be ready.

I knew casual, comfortable clothes were out of the question since we'd be seeing the King tonight, I however didn't want to look as though I was trying to doll myself up. A simple dress, blue in color with a white crème trim would suffice and a dash of makeup and loose hair. Simple and yet eloquent.

If I hadn't been watching carefully I might have missed the brief look of hunger in his eyes, or the way his lips twitched just a fraction as I entered the room. I smiled softly as I took his hand, letting him lead me out of the house. I searched for his car but saw nothing but my own car (a car Eric loathed and wouldn't be caught dead in, haha wait, he is dead). With a quizzical look in his direction and a question upon my lips we were off – soaring high into the night sky. It was beautiful, it was breathtaking and it ended too soon.

I sighed as my feet were lowered to the pavement, though I was quite happy that I repressed whining. I think Eric might have even chuckled, but I couldn't quite be sure. His hand reached for mine and instinctively my fingers curled around his. It was natural, it felt right even if the emotions swimming within me were confused and simply a wreck.

We walked into a very elegant home (more like a mansion); me smiling like an idiot at anyone we passed and Eric with his blank face and simple nods. It felt like we'd walked at least a mile before we paused outside a guarded door, the squeeze Eric gave my hand was warning enough but I only huffed slightly in response.

The doors were ushered open and we were allowed in, the room as beautiful and decorated with lovely French and Spanish accents here and there. Normally the combination would look odd, but here they seemed to work together peacefully. I would have continued to keep gazing and marveling at the room had Eric not stopped and cleared his throat. _"We are honored to be in your presence this evening your Majesty,"_ Eric said in his smooth silk voice and I nodded gently, that moronic smile still upon my lips.

_"I wish I could say this visit I have called was of the personal kind, but it is business I am afraid;"_ said the King in a dull, yet authoritative voice. I shuddered visibly and squeezed Eric's hand that much tighter, I was almost ready to panic when I started feeling calm radiating through my body. I knew it was Eric sending reassuring signals through the bond, but still I was frazzled to say the least, Eric simply nodded, encouraging the King to continue._ "There have already been two monarchs here to discuss Sookie, she is wanted and though I have made it clear that she belongs to the state of Louisanna, and more importantly she is bonded to you,"_ he said, casting a look I couldn't quite distinguish towards Eric, _"I am sure it is only a matter of time before someone attempts to kidnap her."_

As much as I detest being spoken about like I am not present I knew good and well when to keep my mouth shut, and now was certainly one of those times. _"Thank you for the warming, I will make sure to guard her more closely,"_ Eric responded, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I notably relaxed at the touch and sighed softly. Eric made to turn us towards the door when I stiffened.**_ "Attack!"_** I screamed, as Eric threw himself in front of me; the growing noise of violence nearing by the second.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for reading and reviewing the first chapter. I'm glad so far you guys are liking it. If you have any suggestions or ideas about what you'd like to see happen, let me know! I'm having fun writing this, and my mind is going in a thousand different directions as to where I want this story to go. As always I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Charlaine Harris who is wonderful! **

* * *

The snarling, the ripping, the shredding – it was growing louder, closer and there I was standing stock still, shocked and frightened. The doors burst open and soon the room was filled with fighting men, women, vampires and supes alike. Somehow I got lost in the fray, tossed to the outskirts but not wholly forgotten. Two bitten weres, one panther, the other wolf were circling me, closing in all too quickly. My body pulsated with fear, rippled with despair but I refused to be caught easily. I reached to my left and pulled a bronze vase from its pillar, clutched between my shaking hands it barely made for a weapon at all, but at least I'd go out swinging.

The were-panther lunged for me first and surprisingly I caught him upside the head with a thud, he fell to the floor temporarily out of commission. But the wolf that crouched was panting, a leer of sorts upon its gruesome half changed face. It licked its lips before throwing itself at me, I swung and missed, knocked to the floor I lay there with the giant beast atop me. I was kicking and swinging just as hard as I could but I was no match for the strength of a supe.

Just as his hands wrapped about my neck a large shadow fell across my face and before I could even blink the were-wolf was limp and being hurled across the room. The arms of my blonde Viking were cradling me, rocking me, searching my body for damage. In the safety of his arms I looked about the room, noting that most of the fighting had ended, but bodies were strewn about. Castro's men were subduing the last of the assailants and not kindly either; I shuddered slightly and snuggled deeper into Eric's chest. _"It's okay Lover, I've got you," _he said in a whispered, strained voice.

_"Take them to holding cells, find out who sent them!"_ Castro bellowed, looking like the mighty conqueror I'm sure he considered himself. His men did as they were ordered, dragging the bloodied, wounded shifters towards a basement door. And moments after that the once blood spattered room was back to its previous glory, as if no fighting had taken place at all. Castro sighed, the only evidence of his frustration as he motioned for Eric and I to take a seat once more.

_"Apparently my warning you comes too late,"_ He said, swiping a hand through his dark hair before settling into his own seat. I could hear and see everything but I wasn't really processing any of it, to dazed and to shocked to function properly. _"I think it would be best if you left Sookie here, Eric. She would be far better protected, and more easily hidden."_ Came Castro's chilling words, at which I finally registered the conversation and blanched. Quicker than I knew possible I was up out of my chair, _"No, no thank you. I want to go home."_ I said my voice shaky and panicked.

Had it not been for Eric's hand catching mine, squeezing gently and comforting I perhaps would have continued to panic. Instead I took a few large breaths and sat back down, my eyes dropping to the decorative tile below my crossed feet, threatening to brim with tears. _"She is mine,"_ Eric stated calmly, and though I normally resented such claim (I'm not property!) tonight I couldn't fight that statement if I wanted too. I was his, as he was mine – perhaps even if we didn't like it, we were apart of each other; and though I'll fail to admit it, he was an essential part of me, one I wasn't sure I could live without. _"I will protect her,"_ Eric said firmly, his thumb running soft circles on my palm.

_"Very well then, you are dismissed,"_ Castro said, though his voice barely contained the apparent anger that laced it. Honestly I hadn't thought the negotiation for my life would end so abruptly, so easily. It was apparent that neither had Eric, but he quickly had us out of the building and flying home.

I can't say I remember much of the flight home; I was to shell shocked to admire the beauty of the night, of the sparkling city lights, of the life that flowed. For my own life was far too delicate, and in contemplation of such I shivered. I was finite, each day I was closer to being gone, a flame whose candle would flicker and die at some course of livelihood. Silent tears slid down my cheeks and gentle sobs wrecked my body.

I hadn't noticed we landed, hadn't noticed we were home until my sore, limp body felt the softness of the mattress below me. Eric didn't tell me not to cry, simply allowed me to continue while gently removing the clothing that was speckled with blood. When I was down to just my undergarments he crawled into bed alongside me, pulling me against him and cradling me to him. His hands rubbed gentle circles against my back, stroked my hair – anything to soothe me. When I finally choked on the last sob his lips met mine, so softly. His thumbs wiped away the stray fallen tears as those bright blue eyes met my own. _"I don't want to die, I don't want to leave you but I'm too afraid to be 'changed'."_

He smiled then, shaking his head before showering kisses up and down my cheek, neck and collarbone. I sighed softly, pulling him closer, melting into him. _"We'll discuss that another time,"_ He said, taking my earlobe into his mouth and sucking gently. I nodded, rolling to face him, letting my lips find his with hunger, longing and passion. I fell asleep that night sated, fully and completely, wrapped in the arms of a once warrior Viking. But he was mine, like nothing else in the world was.

Morning came all to soon, and when I awoke to find the bed empty save for myself I sighed – it was the only part I disliked. Stretching I walked into the bathroom, washed my face and brushed my teeth before making it to the kitchen where coffee had already brewed (thank God for Amelia). After making myself a cup and grabbing a blanket I sat out on the porch in one of Gran's favorite rockers. It was as old as anything else in this house, but it was home and its gentle squeaks of protest were soothing and welcome.

In the peaceful solitude of the mid-morning day I began to contemplate the things in my life, and though perhaps a lot of things went wrong, I was still pretty lucky. How many times can a mortal look at death and escape – I'm sure I was cutting it to close. And when I finally stopped thinking of vampires, supes, politics and wars I began to think about my 'normal' day to day life. I needed to go grocery shopping; I needed to check the mail. I was sure I was forgetting a few things so I went back into the kitchen, deposited my mug in the sink and stood in front of the calendar pondering what exactly it could be that was escaping my memory.

And then it dawned on me – my period was three weeks late. It wasn't possible, I knew it couldn't be; I'd only been sleeping with Eric and that was well – impossible! It had to be stress, and yet when I tried to brush the feeling aside I couldn't. I paced, I ranted, I prayed – none of it made sense and so with more apprehension than I can describe I pulled into the Winn Dixie parking lot.

I couldn't just buy a pregnancy test so I went about pulling things I really did need, along with random items into the cart. As I sat my purchase upon the counter my face was flushed red, and the teller was eyeing me wit a curious look. It took all I had to keep her thoughts out, and I was more than relieved to pay and take my groceries home. I drove slower than I normally would, to caught in my thoughts to pay full attention to the road.

When I finally got home I unloaded the groceries and brought them inside, slowly and methodically putting each item away. Until nothing but the test remained lying on the counter. Okay, I kept telling myself, just do it – but it wasn't that easy! Every time I reached for the box my hand would shake, and I would feel faint. This could **NOT** be happening to me!

After what felt like forever, box in hand I made it to the bathroom. I checked the clock just to see how much time I had before Eric would be awake. A half hour – good time enough to get this over with. I sat on the toilet willing myself to pee on the indicator strip but minutes passed by before I could even squeeze out a drop, it was nerves I knew but still. Finally it was done, now I simply had to wait the required three minutes.

I sat the test on the side of the sink, leaning against the tub, anxiously awaiting the result; and that's when my handsome blue eyed Viking opened the door with a worried look upon his handsome face. _"You've been sending worried signals all day are you …"_ his eyes landed upon the test.

_"What's going on?"_ He asked, anger tingeing his voice; and really what could I say? After a moment of just staring at him I stood and looked him square in the eyes, my own filled with unshed tears. _"I'm three weeks late, it's not possible, it's just not but.. I,"_ it was then the test beeped, indicating the result was now ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow guys, so many of you have added my story to your favorites, I'm honored. I know this chapter is a bit shorter, but that's because I'm already working on the next one! Please read and review, reviews make me happy and help motivate me to keep writing!  
**

* * *

Positive.

That's what the pregnancy test was reading; of course, nothing else in my life could be so clear, so defined – but a pregnancy that couldn't be was positive. My body shook as my trembling hands reached for the little test, I shook it, wondering if the answer would change; it didn't of course. Tears began cascading down my cheeks, I kept shaking my head 'no' but the answer on the test was still the same: positive.

Gasping for breath I slid down to the floor clutching at my stomach, curling into a ball. My shock, my disbelief was mixed with Eric's rage, his anger – and it was overwhelming, it was terrifying. With tear filled eyes I stared up at him, willing him to look at me but meeting only a cold, blank face. _"Who is it, Sookie? **WHO**?!"_ he screamed, as his piercing gaze finally met mine._ "I'll kill him for touching you!"_ he said, his hands forming fists that shook at his sides, his fangs extending; his expression deadly.

_"It has only been you,"_ I whispered through my silent sobs, _"only you,"_ I said once more to confirm. But of course we both knew this couldn't be possible, it didn't make sense, any of it. And though I tried to push comfort and love through our bond to him, he turned away taking a deep (unneeded) breath. "I have to go," he said before vanishing quicker than I could blink. And then I was alone, alone to fight my fears and confusion.

I sat on the bathroom floor for what seemed like hours, and would have continued to had it not been for Amelia finding me. She asked what was wrong but I couldn't describe what it was, couldn't even begin to wrap my mind around the situation. So wordlessly she helped me into bed, tucking me in like a scared and wounded child. I felt like crying but there were no more tears to shed and so I lay there, clinging to the pillow that smelled like the lover I was sure I lost. Another wave of rippling pain tore through me at the thought and silently, tearlessly I sobbed.

I finally drifted off to sleep, my cheeks tear stained and my heart broken. When I awoke the next day I refused to move from the bed, and had it not been for a worried Amelia I wouldn't have brought myself to eat. I spoke not a word, and she never asked me to – I was thankful for that, even if her mind was racing with questions she wanted to ask. Night couldn't fall fast enough and when it finally had I reached for my cell phone, punching in Eric's cell number. It rang and rang and finally went to voicemail – it beeped but I couldn't bring myself to leave an actual message. What would I have said?

I finally tried Fangtasia and was glad when it was Pam's voice I heard on the other line. _"Pam I need to talk to Eric,"_ I said, my voice cracking slightly. She replied back with something about 'the master can not be disturbed, sorry Sook' and though I wanted to yell and scream I simply nodded and hung up the phone.

I had sulked long enough, I had tried to speak to Eric and he refused. What more could I do? So I dragged myself into that damned bathroom and made myself take a shower. Feeling clean and heart broken was better than feeling dirty and heart broken at least. Amelia was out, doing what I wasn't sure but she had left a note on the fridge at least explaining that she had bought the mail in, it was on the kitchen table.

Like a zombie I walked through the house, falling into a chair at the kitchen table I finally made myself focus on the stack of bills and junk mail. Sighing I sorted through them until I came to an off white envelope towards the bottom of the stack. It had no postage, only my name written across the center.

Hesitantly I pulled the envelope open, unfolding the stiff pieces of paper within. My heart raced, as I began to read the contents of the letter.

My Dearest Granddaughter,

So much has happened since I walked into your life, I had only hoped to know you, to protect you and I have done just the opposite by being present. I am saddened now that I must part but I do not go without leaving you with a final gift. Our bloodline is dwindling, and without Claudine you are the only female left. Since your boyfriends are of the dead nature I did a little meddling of my own; I hope you don't mind.

Dreams can be a wonderful and magical place, and it is in your dreams that your child was conceived. It is still as much of you and your Vampire as any child conceived the 'traditional' way so don't fret my dearest.

Niall

Hysterical laughter escaped me then, as I held the letter clutched to my chest. Tears once more fell down my cheeks but they were of a different sort. Tears of joy, confusion, of loss and of love. It was all I could do not to jump for joy, until I realized that I still had to explain this to Eric who was currently not talking to me.

Swallowing my wounded pride I grabbed my jacket and car keys and headed to my car. The music was playing as I drove but I couldn't tell you who it was; I kept trying to form some kind of speech, some way to break this news to Eric, but as I pulled into Fangtasia's parking lot I was still at a loss for words.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the next chapter you guys, thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! I'm working on the next chapter right now, I just can't seem to stop tonight =)**

* * *

I disregarded the long line to the main doors and pushed my way in, giving Clancy a small smile as I passed him taking cover charge at the door. The club was packed tonight, and I had to wiggle through the crowd of 'fangbangers' to get to the bar area. I spotted Pam just as she spotted me and though I was quick, she was quicker, and she stood in my pathway, blocking me from entering Eric's office.

_"Eric is busy, Sookie. I'll let him know you're here but I doubt he can see you tonight."_ Pam explained, putting her hands on my shoulders as she tried to steer me to a seat but I wasn't going to have any of that. "Let me go Pam!" I huffed as I wiggled in her grasp, and just like that she did, though reluctantly at best.

I hurried down the hallway towards Eric's office feeling both excited and scared, it was our baby, his baby! I hadn't ever hoped for such, though I had apparently dreamt of it – and I had, oh I had dreamt of having Eric's child more times than I could count, though Eric had always been human in my dreams (that was only a minor detail). I couldn't wait to tell him, to remove this cloud of doubt from our relationship.

I was so lost in my joyous thoughts that I didn't even knock as I reached the office door; though now I wish I had. There was my Viking kissing the neck of some blonde bimbo, her hand was thrust down his pants and by the noise he was making and the bulge in his jeans it was obvious he was enjoying it.

Without even thinking I was on the tramp, my hands fisted in her hair dragging her backwards with all my strength. When I had dragged her to the door I released the hold on her hair though she started swinging at me, I took a hit or two before I socked her as hard as I could in the gut, where she finally slumped over slightly holding herself. _"If you ever think about touching my husband again I'll kill you!"_ I screamed, getting ready to launch attack two but before I could Pam was in the doorway dragging the girl away.

That left my rage and anger bubbling as I turned towards Eric; he was smiling smugly which only set me off further. _"You bastard! I hate you!"_ I spat the words with venom, and with all the strength I could muster I slapped him across the face. It wouldn't hurt him, but perhaps it would at least send the message I had hoped for.

He didn't say a word as I stalked towards the door, only turning around to pull the letter out of my pocket, throwing it in his direction. The club though still full seemed to feel my anger, and people parted as I came near. I reached the parking lot without breaking down, something I mentally patted myself on the back for.

The drive home went by in a blur, and when I finally pulled into my drive way off of Hummingbird Road I had never felt so relieved and so drained of all energy. Sluggishly I walked to the back porch, fumbling with my keys to enter the house. I felt eyes upon me and quickly turned around – standing not feet from me was Pam, her face set in a grim line.

_"Come in Pam,"_ I said as I entered the house, heading straight for the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth; when I entered my bedroom Pam was sitting on the side of my bed looking at me. I began pulling my clothes off, changing into my pajamas when all I really wanted to do was to crawl into bed, clothes and all.

_"Sookie,"_ Pam started, but I quickly cut her off. _"I can't do it tonight Pam, I can't fight with you, I can't fight with him. Just not tonight okay?"_ I asked, crawling into the bed and pulling the covers around me._ "Okay,"_ She replied, sitting next to me as she stroked my hair; which reminded me so much of Eric that I began to cry. The next thing I knew I was in Pam's lap, being cradled and held, shushed and kissed gently. _"It'll be okay Sookie, it will."_ She said, though I couldn't begin to imagine how or when.

_"I love him Pam, how could he do that to me?"_ I asked between the silent sobs that were wrecking my already sore and battered body. _"He thought you had been unfaithful, he never figured on the baby being his."_ She responded, still holding me, trying to give me comfort when I could find none. _"So what, he thought he'd get me back by cheating on me with some bleach blonde tramp?"_ My words were harsh, but sadly fell short of the anger I felt because they were chocked and almost whispered.

_"Yes, I guess he did,"_ She answered truthfully, and though I knew I had wanted an answer perhaps I had hoped she would lie to me, tell me it was all one big misunderstanding, I was seeing things – something, anything other than the fact that he had been trying to hurt me.

_"I don't know if I can forgive him, Pam. I just don't know if I can."_ I confessed as she kissed my forehead once more and shushed me until I fell asleep. It was a fitful night at best, I tossed and turned and even in my dreams I replayed the office incident in my head. It hurt just as much in my dreams as it had in real life and each time I saw it my heart broke that much more.

When I finally awoke and made myself get on with the day it seemed to drag by, the answering machine was blinking, the inbox full but I couldn't bring myself to listen to the voice I knew would be recorded there. So I avoided the phone, and the mail – I avoided him. I drove into town, stopping by Merlotte's to tell Sam of my pregnancy and of what was going on, and without even having to ask Sam gave me the next two days off. I couldn't figure out if I was glad to have the time to myself or dreading the many long hours I would have with nothing to do.

That night as I sat in the living room reading a romance novel, he appeared. I didn't have to look to know it was him, so I didn't. _"I rescind your invitation,"_ and just like that he was outside looking in, he asked to be let back in, begged in (which I knew must be hard for my proud Viking vampire) but I continued to ignore him.

It continued on like that for weeks, the days I had off he would show up as soon as it was dark, and on the days I worked he would show up at Merlotte's. Sam kept a close eye on him, and wouldn't let him bother me, though he tried time and again. Almost two months had passed when I finally went to my first doctor's appointment, it was a bittersweet moment for me. I was so in love with the child who grew in me, so in love with the man who half of it – but so torn, my heart broken and bleeding over the betrayal.

The doctor was happy to confirm I was going to be the mother of a baby boy, who by all means was healthy and developing well. After the appointment I sat in my car looking at the ultrasound picture for what felt like hours. Eric had a right to know about his baby, but it didn't make the drive to Fangtasia any easier. It was still light outside (but just barely) when I pulled into the parking lot, but two other cars were parked outside as well, so I assumed one of the human employees would be inside. I knocked on the door to be met by Ginger who was reluctant to let me in, but after a few minutes she nodded and stepped aside.

I walked stiffly into Eric's office, the memory of that awful night hitting me so strongly I thought I was going to retch. Calming myself with a few deep breaths I sat the ultrasound picture on his desk and as I turned around there he was. He took a step towards me and I stepped back, holding up my hand as if that would ward him off._ "Sookie," _he said in a whisper, and for a moment it looked like he would reach for me, I shuddered and dropped my eyes to the picture of our child. _"I only came to drop this off,"_ I said, indicating the picture which I now held out to him, my eyes still downcast.

He took it slowly out of my hand, his own seemed to be shaking but I was sure I was imagining that. _"A boy,"_ he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice. I just nodded, still refusing to meet his gaze. _"I'm sorry,"_ came the silk smooth voice of the man that made me weak, I could only sigh, shaking me head. _"Sometimes sorry isn't enough, Eric,"_ I replied, as I took a step forward half expecting him to block my way. He didn't and I made it to my car before breaking down; the tears came even though I cursed them, even though I swore I had cried enough tears over this man. Sometimes the heart refuses to listen to the head – the heart often times knows what's best.

I drove home after I wiped the last of the tears from my eyes, the drive was long and slow and I was only half paying attention but I made it home in one piece. Imagine that, I hadn't been beaten up nor had anyone tried to kill me in months; perhaps they could feel that I was already almost dead inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so the majority wanted to see the story from Eric's POV from the beginning, so here it is. He is much harder to write for than Sookie is, perhaps it's because I can more or less relate to an emotional woman and not so much to a seemingly emotionless man. I really hope you all don't hate it, I'm currently writing the next chapter as we speak in Sookie's POV so the story can move onwards. Enjoy and review, please no overtly negative comments, I'm only human you know. **

* * *

Sookie had been a mess since her imprisonment during the Fae War and I, of all people was to blame. I was to blame for dragging her into my world, our world, I was to blame for loving her, for needing her, I was to blame for not saving her. And though I willingly carry the blame and guilt for such; I still can not bring myself to release her, I am a selfish man, and she is more to me than life (or in my case, afterlife).

I couldn't save her, though I wanted to. If I could have shielded her fragile body from the abuse I would have, but as it was I couldn't. So I did what I could for her, I gave her my strength and I took what pain I could away from her, though I'll never tell her of this. I will never tell her I laid on the couch in my office and wailed and screamed with her, that I cried tears of sorrow and regret as her voice rang in my ears, pleadingly and broken. When I told her she was killing me, I don't think she knew how literal I was being. She is my biggest weakness, and yet without her I can't find a reason left to live at all.

I spent days away from her, giving her space and time to heal, time to think until I just couldn't be away from her any longer. The need and want that coursed through my veins was stronger than any other need I had ever had and without thinking I was beside her, holding her, loving her. My downfall and my salvation wrapped in the pretty little package of a Southern Belle.

I could sense her fear as I told her to prepare to visit the King, so again I did the only thing I could – I pushed love and comfort through the bond, flooding it until she smiled and that spark of self assuredness returned to her eyes. She was magnificent, and her beauty could not be rivaled at least not in this lifetime. The blue of her dress was simple, but it was a stark contrast to the softness of her skin, and the paleness of her loose hair – she was a goddess, my goddess. If only she knew the extent of my worship.

She seemed to enjoy flying, and I enjoyed holding her in my arms as the night sky sparkled over head and the city gleamed below, here I was, the luckiest man, holding all the beauty in the world in his arms tonight. It is only the soft sigh of my beloved that brings my focus back and I can't help but to chuckle as I reach for her hand. It fits so well within my own, it is comfort, it is home; and though I feel relaxed and calm I can't help but to question the reason behind this visit.

The mansion is huge, it always was like de Castro to go overboard with a pricey show of dominance – what a fool. As we reach the throne room doors I squeeze Sookie's hand in warning, only to be huffed at in return, causing the corners of my mouth to rise slightly if only momentarily. I can feel her awe and shock as her eyes wander the throne rooms décor and had we been in more friendly company I might have even laughed a bit but alas, this is not a friendly visit and we have just walked into the lion's den though I doubt Sookie has realized such.

"_We are honored to be in your presence this evening your Majesty," _I say, and oh how I hate the formality and political refineries. De Castro looks far too smug, and his eyes linger upon Sookie far longer than I would have liked; but in my position there is little I can do and so I hope to direct him on to business with a curt nod. He goes on to explain the interest the other monarchies in Sookie and her little talent. Of course I knew this would be an issue, but I wasn't going to let anything happen to her, of which I assure him. Now that the threat has been addressed I turn Sookie to leave only to feel her tense beside me. Instinctively I throw her behind me ad the melee of clamoring bodies' fills the room.

Whoever sent these soldiers was either ill informed or cared not to test their skill – some were morphed others still in human form, but all were lacking when it came to battle skill and finesse. Being a thousand year old Viking, I have seen some fights in my time, but nothing of substantial hand to hand combat in many, many years. How truly disheartening.

I howl my battle cry as a were-animal lunges at me, its claw like hands rip into the flesh of my chest and shoulders and with little effort I rake them free and bend their body near in half until I can feel most of the bones crack. Another jumps me as I drop the other aside, this one is a bit more vicious, a bit more cunning. It is attached to my back and holding on for dear life, stumbling backwards I near a wall and with all my strength I fling myself backwards again and again until the thing behind me goes limp and falls loose.

I begin to smile as I feel the victory of this fight wash over me, until I realize that somehow I have lost Sookie in the chaos of this scene. I can feel fear and desperation through the bond and soon I have spotted her. Rage ripples through me as I see a Were with its half formed claw hands about her throat, using vampire speed I am to her in mere seconds and grasping the foul creatures between my hands I snap it's neck quickly, tossing it aside to pick up my Lover.

She seems unscathed but still, I must get her home to check her over. De Castro is now barking orders and calling for our company once more. I have to fight the anger within me. Sookie is in no shape to go through this, but we must cooperate so I sit her beside me, her hand still in mine. My signature blank face serves me well as de Castro's words sink into me, anger boiling, brimming. Had it not been for Sookie's panic I would likely have jumped over the desk and tried to stake him myself but I must put Sookie first. When she is finally sitting again I assure de Castro in the only way of our world. _"She is mine,"_ I say though my voice holds the anger, the threat I will not actually speak or show. And just as quickly as we are summoned we are dismissed, much to my surprise and delight.

The flight home is silent but I can feel Sookie bawling in my arms, her body quakes against mine and I don't know what is wrong or how I can help her. Best course of action: let her cry, and so I do until we land and her little, frail voice becomes the only thing I can hear. Perhaps in other circumstances I would have chuckled or poked fun at her fear of being turned, but we have both been through enough tonight. I only want to worship my own personal goddess, and perhaps for just a few hours I can erase the darkness and cruelty of the world for her.

Sex with Sookie is always amazing, it certainly rivals anything in my past but it is perhaps the silence that follows as she sleeps in my arms that truly thrill me. She is so peaceful when she sleeps, and it is only the image of her face that takes me to her 'hidey-hole' with something other than regret. Because I hate leaving her, I regret now more than ever the fact that I am what I am because she deserves more than I can give her, more than I can be.

This hole in the ground is secure but far from comfortable, why Bill didn't have a room here light proofed is beyond me. But then, perhaps he never really trusted her, I'd like to think he never really loved her, but we all know I'd be lying if I said such. In his own sick and twisted way he did, I'm sure – but I will never allow him to get close enough to her again to find out the extent of this supposed devotion. Daybreak takes me with it and I become dead to the world, quite literally.

And yet as I slumber all this long day I can feel the distress of my beloved, but there is nothing I can do, no way for me to break free of the darkness of this hole and find her. And so I wait, impatiently until the sun sets, sleeping fitfully at best.

As soon as the sun sets I bolt from my resting place to be at her side, I don't know what is wrong or how I can help soothe her but still I feel the need to be there, with her. It is not hard to locate her, her heart is thrumming a mile a minute and so without thinking I push the bathroom door open to confront the problem. She is pale, to pale and her eyes which normally sparkle is dull and tear filled. I question what is wrong only to spot the little test on the counter, if I possessed a beating heart I'm sure mine would have jumped to my throat, as it is my eyes widened and I had to gasp for a breath (unneeded as it may be).

Rage and disbelief tear through me, I remember yelling, I remember looking at that damn test as if my life depended on it. Still the only thing I could feel was anger and grief, her denial of infidelity is final but weak and though I can not feel a lie through the bond I am looking at the impossible, and we both know it.

I can't bare to look at her, can't bare to think of another man's hands upon her body, another man within that body but even in the dark of night, with many miles between us. It is her face I can call on memory to see, flawless and perfect – it is a face that now haunts me, tortures me and makes me weak. WEAK, me, HA! I will not lie down and take this, I am no beaten dog, no tamed lion – I am Eric, Sherriff of Area 5 and I have no survived one thousand years by being weak or ruled by my emotions.

And yet, as I enter Fangtasia where the vermin are crawling, clambering for my attention I can help but be repulsed, they are nothing as far as I am concerned and the only blood I want is the nectar of my destruction. She really will be the death of me. Scowling my way towards my office I spot Pam who smirks but says nothing – to her advantage she really does know when to keep her mouth shut.

Paperwork keeps me occupied, it is tedious and time consuming; most of it makes no lick of sense to me but it at least it keeps my thoughts from wandering. But wander they will. I think back to the happiness I have with her, the many nights we have spent talking, cuddling, fucking. I can't seem to get enough of her, and yet my un-beating heart clenches and twists as I think of the child within her, a child that can not be mine though I wish it were possible, I wish I could give Sookie something normal, something so mundane. But I can't, we both know I can't which means she was with someone else, but who? I will find out and I will destroy them and make them wish they were dead, I will enjoy that, if nothing else.

Daylight comes and I have no time to get to my Shreveport home, Fangtasia's emergency resting place will have to do, and begrudgingly I take my shelter as daylight takes me. In all my long years dreams have come few and far in between but on this night my dreams are vivid, and they are filled with bloodshed and death. I know whose death, it is the man that dared to touch what was mine, what is mine. I awake with a bitter smile upon my face, and new resolve to make whoever pay.

Before I even make it back to my desk Pam is waiting, perched on the side of my desk like the vulture she is, sighing I sit in my large chair and recline back. _"What is it Pam?"_ I question, peering up at her from behind a mass of thick lashes. _"The vermin have missed you Master, won't you please be good for business if only for tonight?"_ She asks, she is insufferable, and infuriating but she does make a valid point. In my pursuit of Sookie have neglected my other responsibilities and so I nod and stand, waiting for her to lead the way to the booming bar front.

I sat upon my throne, bored and willing the night to end quickly; the phone rings and my eyes dart to Pam who is holding it. She mouths that it is Sookie and smiles and starts to head towards me, I nearly growl, causing a few of the fangbangers to scuttle away or jump back. Pam looks at me with confusion but returns to her spot behind the bar were she quickly hangs up

I return to my downtime state, to bored to care or pay much attention to the blood bags in front of me, only to realize that Pam is at my side. _"Would you like to tell me why you're not accepting calls from Sookie?"_ Again another growl escapes me, the crowd stills for a moment before returning to their business._ "No Pam I do not feel the need to explain myself to you. For now, do not accept her phone calls."_ She nods and vanishes in the crowd, she will be angry with me that I know for sure, but she will get over it.

Nervousness, fear, excitement – these are feelings that I can feel but they are not my own, which means one thing and one thing only. Sookie is nearing, on any other night I would smile and wait impatiently for her arrival, but I am not feeling in the best of moods tonight and a vindictive streak within me rears its ugly head.

Moving off the throne at vampire speed I approach a blonde fangbanger on the dance floor. _"Come,"_ is all I say as I being to walk to my office, she follows like the dog that she is as I close us into the room. She is babbling on an on about how she is honored, how she is here for my every need and desire. I want more than anything to kick her upside the head and to end all of her talking. I don't really want her, no, I only want to give Sookie a taste of her own medicine. It is cruel, it is selfish and as Sookie would say 'upper handed' but I just can't bring myself to care.

I pull the girl close and begin kissing her putrid flesh, it smells nothing like my Sookie's, not sweet, not succulent – no this woman is trash and smells as such. But I can be a convincing actor, and I play my part with more gusto than needed. Now I wish I hadn't because those bright blue eyes have landed upon me now and they are full of hate, of anger or grief and it breaks me that much further.

Just as I am about to push the whore away from me Sookie attacks her – this is a side of her I have never seen but I'll admit it was erotic and thrilling. Sookie is screaming and punching, and I am lost to the shock of the situation. This is not the sweet, mild mannered Southern Belle that is my Sookie, instead someone has unleashed a tiger and it is vicious in its attack. 'My husband,' I hear her say, which brings a smile to my face, a smile she misinterprets for my normal smugness.

I knew she was going to hit me before her hand was ever raised, and had I wanted to avoid it I could have easily. But no, I deserved this; I had meant to hurt her, I had meant to anger her and it had worked far to well, I had become Bill in her eyes in that moment and now more than ever I wished I could take it back. She turns to leave, looking at me with anger and hurt in those dull blue eyes and tosses something at me. A piece of paper, as soon is she is out of view I snatch it up from the floor, it is a letter from Niall of all people. Wonderful, just fucking great!

A weaker man might have fallen to his knees, might have cried, I could only feel numb and curse the fairy for his meddling. He was to blame, I was to blame – hell, and as far as I was concerned the world was to blame. Because now I am without my Sookie, and I doubt she will ever forgive me.

I sent Pam to her, hoping she would smooth things over as I sat at my desk staring at that small letter and trying to make sense of the words written there. Of course I knew that fairies could control dreams, they were infamous for filtering them and using them to persuade humans to do their bidding. But never had I heard of such manipulation before. I was relieved and angry all at once and needless to say I wasn't very happy about not being in control of the situation, of my feelings. Had I known, had I thought it was possible at all I would never have done the things I had. I would not have left her, I would not have angered her – in all the years I have lived, it I who is left dumbfounded.

Sleep did not come easily that morning, even as the sun became bright in the sky. I was determined to have her listen to me, to hear me out, to make things better. And sunset could not come soon enough.

I flew to her little house that night with apprehension and regret weighing heavily upon me, but just as soon as I was near enough to touch he she sent me out, though I asked, though I begged (yes, I begged!) to be let back inside the house, begged for her to listen to me, to understand. I apologized, I promised – all to no avail. She wasn't going to listen, to hear any of it and though I was angry at her stubbornness I couldn't quite blame her.

And that's how it went for weeks upon weeks, I would come just as soon as the sun set and I would beg to be heard, beg to be let back in and every day I would spend the night out on that porch until the sun came up again. At times I thought her resolve would break, but Sookie was stronger than I ever gave her credit for, and it never happened. I finally conceded defeat as far as she was concerned, but I still hoped that one day, somehow she would come back to me.

And now I stand in my empty house, the only sound is the quite hum of the appliances downstairs. The silence is deafening, and if I give into I am bound to cry those dreadful, awful tears again. But alone in this house I can be weak, I can feel the pain of the heartache, I can feel the pain of her loss, and the pain of not knowing my child that grows day after day within her. I walk without knowing it into the now furnished nursery, full of stuff for the baby I may very well be forbidden to see. My eyes linger on the crib, the soft animals that Pam has seen fit to lay here and there about the room and I break all over again. I feel like I'm suffocating, drowning in this misery that I myself have caused and inflicted; and then suddenly without realizing it at first I am calmer, more relaxed.

She is near! Had my heart still kept a beat it would have thumped right out of my chest, in vampire fashion I rushed out of the house to Fangtasia, knowing without knowing that she is there. I can see her in my office from the open door, I want to rush towards her, wrap her in my arms and beg once more for forgiveness, for her to come back to me. But I will not allow myself to show such weaknesses, not here, not with all these eyes upon us and so I stand there, transfixed on the woman who will be my demise. I apologize again without even realizing the words have left my lips, absentmindedly my hands raises to touch her and she flinches away.

Defeat, I am defeated. And now I am left to stand here with the picture of my child, alone and broken.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is mostly a filler chapter, the next chapter will be much more action. I hope you enjoy it anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! **

* * *

Bon Temps may be a small hick town with closed minded, ignorant people but after my confrontation with Eric tonight it has never felt more like home. It is familiar in ways that no place else ever will be, it is home, it is comfort in a world where I find little else comforting. These are people I have known my entire life, people who mock and ridicule me and yet, they are there for me too – with little else in this world, I suppose I have to take the good with the bad.

The good with the bad – now that is something I don't particularly want to think about, it hits to close to home, to close to a broken heart that has not yet mended. It makes me think of Eric and how even though there is darkness within him, I still manage to find the goodness too. I wish I hadn't, I wish I had never seen the goodness, the kindness, the love within him – maybe then this all wouldn't hurt so terribly bad. But as it is, I have, I do.

As I pull into my driveway off of Hummingbird Road his goodness is only confirmed, it is this very driveway he gave me, the first of many practical presents. And yet the pain throbs more now when I think about the goodness than when I focus on the dark. I want to hate him, I want to loathe him and curse him; but I can't. Somewhere deep within me, buried under all the grief lays my love for him, it is bruised and battered but still ultimately whole, it is whole when nothing else inside of me is. How I hate him for loving me, how I hate me for loving him and yet, I can't hate the baby inside me that is both of ours, magically created by love and longing. If only we both had known or could have guessed, but selfish pride has ruined it all.

His need to hurt me, to show me that I too am replaceable stoked his wounded ego and pride, and now my stubbornness and unwillingness to let go of that hurt has stoked mine. But at some point pride can only go so far and now I can see we are both hurting – that is all that is left, hurt and heartache. It is a pain that only the other can heal and yet I am not ready to let him close enough to mend the brokenness inside myself, nor am I ready to be close enough to mend his.

These are my thoughts as I step out of the car and sluggishly make my way to the back porch. I could have sworn I left the outside light on, but I am met with only darkness. A tingle of fear ripples up my spine and panic is not far off either, my shuffling feet scurry to the porches edge and my clumsy hands fight with the keys to open the door. Every now and then my eyes scan the darkness, waiting for the monsters to appear, for the attack to come; but all I hear is the soft chirp of crickets and toads in the distance.

I finally manage to get the door open with a squeak and I rush in, slamming it behind me and fastening the deadbolt, my heart is hammering against my chest and my breath is little more than frenzied gasps. I am being ridiculous, I know this – but I can't vanquish the memories and fears that the creatures of my past have implanted in my memory. Again I curse the day I become aware of Supes and everything that goes with them, my life was so much simpler before then, albeit boring, but still it was safe. It was safe and boring, hell, it was almost normal.

But normalcy is over-rated or so I've been told; part of be balks at such a statement and the other part of me knows I would not have been content with such humdrum living for much longer than I already was. I believe one way or another I would have found myself in their world, I am to much like them – to different to be in normal society alone, and yet I am not different enough to belong in their world either. I am the anomaly, the outcast and here I am carrying one more anomaly, a half vampire, half human child, oh and lets not forget about that tiny percentage of Fae in there too. Where will we fit in this world, will we fit at all?

A knock on the door frightens me and brings me out of my musings; slowly I move towards the door, a hand protectively, instinctively sits against my small bulging belly as I push back the curtain to peer outside. Pam smiles at me and motions for me to open the door, sighing I push it open and let her inside.

_"Hi Pam, what can I do for you?"_ I ask, looking at her with what I hope to be a blank face, and knowing I am failing terribly, because I am trying to suppress a smile that is surely creeping its way upon my lips. _"Oh so good to see you to Sookie,"_ She says in that awfully sarcastic tone of hers but before I can even come back with anything witty of my own to say she is off and speaking again, _"You know this is so counterproductive, Dear Abby would be so displeased with you both, I know I am."_ She huffs before taking a seat upon the couch, turning her all to pretty face to peer at me, a smile of sorts upon her lips.

Well, you can never put it past Pam to get right to the point; I suppose I should be grateful, it means I won't have to play twenty questions to get to the point. Without asking I proceed to the kitchen to warm her a Trueblood and as I pop it out of the microwave and turn to bring it to her she is already there, perched on a chair at the kitchen table.

_"Geesh Pam, you almost gave me a heart attack!"_ I scold, but the small smile that sits on my lips belies my anger. I hand her the blood and rummage in the fridge for a moment before pulling out the jug of sweet tea. After pouring myself a glass I sit opposite her at the table, after a few sips I motion for her to speak, wanting to know what real purpose this visit serves._ "Master has taken the liberty of paying your doctor bill and from now on he asks that any and all appointments concerning the baby should be overseen by Dr. Ludwig and her only."_ I raise my hand to interrupt, but the words don't seem to come out right, what I am thinking and what I am saying are to very different things. _"You can tell him I appreciate the gesture with the doctor's bill, but I don't see why I should only see Dr. Ludwig and not my normal doctor."_

Pam tsks at me, as if though I am a five year old child who has simply overlooked the real reason for the request. _"Exactly the point Sookie, your doctor is normal and your baby may very well not be. Dr. Ludwig has been informed of the situation and she's quite eager to see how this pregnancy develops,"_ here she hands me a card before continuing on, "_she is at your beck and call."_

As much as I understand, as much as I agree, a part of me is screaming, protesting. It is simply one more thing Eric can hang over my head later, one more thing I owe him for. And yet, this baby is his too, so I am trying to be reasonable, I am trying to be mature about this, so I nod in response. It is all I can bring myself to do without crying or screaming. Pam's next words break my resolve though and tears silent being to fall no matter how hard I fight them. _"He misses you Sookie. He was foolish and hurt and he lashed out – he is paying for that mistake, how much longer will you make the both of you suffer?"_

I wanted to hit something, I wanted to scream, but ultimately I just caved in on myself, broken and beaten. Her words were true, words I had thought a thousands times and just as quickly dismissed. _"He thought I was disloyal, he basically called me a liar and then he was with that bimbo! I doubt he's even really sorry about it all, I doubt he cares."_ Even I knew I was lying, my words were not as strong as they should have been and my resolve was faltering on the Eric front.

_"The impossible happened Sookie, he fathered a child; something no vampire has done before. Can you blame him for disbelieving when all facts, everything he has known for centuries has suddenly come to mean nothing?"_ She said, reaching over to pat my hand absentmindedly, a gesture I found so human I almost laughed. _"Now I'm on your side when it comes to the fangbanger, he was wrong. But you both have hurt for long enough, mend your bridges, if not for yourselves at least for your child."_ God, I hate when Pam is right!

After sniffling for a few moments and using the back of my hand as a tissue I turned my gaze back to Pam who was looking at me intently. _"So what do I do? Things can't just go back to the way they were."_ Pam just smiled and nodded before taking my hand in hers and holding it gently. _"Well first I'd say you need to talk to him, what's the saying you like to use.. oh yes 'put all your cards on the table' and then you go from there."_

Yeah well, that's a lot easier said than done but I knew she was right, as much as I wished to deny it. _"Then I shall tell the Master you will be coming to speak with him tomorrow?"_ She asked, an impish, mischievous smile sitting upon her all to full lips. _"I guess,"_ I said with a groan and for Pam's sake I even tried to force an awkward smile upon my own face, it faltered and was more a sneer than a smile. She chuckled, kissed my cheek and then disappeared.

I really will have to work on these vampires, their disappearing acts are quite unsettling to say the least; and though I would never out rightly admit it, I wasn't ready for Pam to leave yet. I had missed the company of others, I had missed my vampires. Ugh, and now I am left to mull things over, to stress and worry about tomorrow's meeting. Damn that Pam!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me so long to update, this chapter is shorter than usual, but it's packed full of drama! I'm working on the next chapter currently. All mistakes are my own because I'm not cool enough to have a beta =) Anyhow enjoy, and leave some love when you come to the end of this chapter.. reviews make me happy! **

* * *

After Pam's departure I sat in the silent, empty house – I stared off into space for what seemed like hours but was mere minutes before sighing deeply and pulling myself off the couch. It wasn't going to do me any good to sit here and sulk, to go over the 'what ifs', so instead I decided I would simply sleep on it. It sounded like a good enough plan to me, so I walked into my bedroom and rummaged through the drawers until I found the shirt I wanted to sleep in. I hadn't worn it in ages, because like everything that reminded me of him, I wanted it long buried and forgotten – but tonight I needed the comfort of something familiar.

I pulled off my jeans and sweater, stripped out of my under clothes and pulled the black Fangtasia shirt over my head, it was still much to big on me, since it was after all in Eric's size but with my little growing baby bulge it didn't fit as loosely around me. Absently I pulled the fabric to my nose and smiled, it still managed to faintly smell of him, even after being washed and stored away. In that instance I felt at peace, I felt okay – but of course moments like that only last just an instant and sooner than I would have liked the silence of the night came crashing down upon me. Reminding me that I was alone, no one else was here – it was just me against the world.

I went to bed with a heavy heart and dread filling my cloudy mind. I was anxious and scared for the conversation I would no doubt be having tomorrow night. As I lay under the old quilts passed down from generation to generation in my family I wondered if my baby had any chance of growing up in any type of 'normal' home. I almost laughed thinking about it, and knew it was nearly impossible – a telepathic barmaid and a vampire as parents, lord, this child is going to have issues.

Sleep claimed me, pulling me into a dreamless night – and for once I managed to sleep soundly. No ghosts or demons haunted my sleep; no one attacked me or tried to burn down my house. All in all it was a fairly good night – that is until the phones insistent ringing roused me from my slumber.

Sluggishly I made my way into the kitchen were the cordless phone was sitting on its cradle, its ring piercing as it filled the silent house. Still in a half asleep state I answered with a _'hello?'_ only to be surprised as to who was on the other line._ 'Miss Stackhouse?'_ the lady questioned, and though she couldn't see I subconsciously nodded and verified my identity. 'This is Susie Packer, I'm one of the day secretaries of King de Castro,' she said.

My whole body began to tremble in fear of what was to come – why would the King have anyone call me directly – as far as I understood all vamps including the King had to call Eric to speak to me. This was not proper protocol but I wasn't raised to be rude so I politely asked what I could do for her. _'John Quinn has informed the King that you are carrying his child, he assures the King it can be no one else's because you have only been with him and vampires, and obviously they can not impregnate you. Mr. Quinn has asked that the King relocate you to Vegas so that he can be with you during your pregnancy, his request was granted and the King will be sending escorts tonight to help with your move.'_

Well if I hadn't been completely shocked before I was sure my mouth had hit the floor now, and Gran's saying 'you're catching flies' crossed my mind before I snapped it shut again. I wanted to scream, to yell to protest but what could I honestly say? How do you explain that your on again off again vampire lover had impregnated you through fairy magic? Yeah even I doubted I could convince someone else of it!

I guess Susie assumed I had hung up or had nothing left to say because by the time I finally came up with something coherent to say the line was dead. I crumbled to the floor, gasping for breath and trying to come up with something I could do to get out of this impossible situation. Eric and his vamps wouldn't be awake until first dark and by then my 'escorts' most likely would already be here, taking me away from my home and family – taking me far away from him.

Numbly I dialed Quinn's number hoping I could talk some sense into him, it only rang twice before the voice I knew all to well answered with a _'this is Quinn'_. The only thing I could do was snap back with _'this is Sookie'_, the silence that followed was deafening and I finally broke it with another _'hello?'_

_'Hey babe, so I guess you've gotten a call from the King?'_ he asked, his voice was all to chipper for my already spiked temper. _'Quinn what do you think you're doing?! This baby isn't yours!'_ I yelled into the phone, shaking with anger and fear, with grief and frustration – I felt helpless! _'Babe, it has to be mine, whose else could it be?'_ I wanted to scream and tell him that it was Eric's but we all knew that just wasn't logical and could create more problems than solve them._ 'It's not yours! It doesn't matter whose it is, it's not yours and that's all you need to know! Now you tell the King you made a mistake! I don't want to move to Vegas!'_ I yelled again, as silent tears streamed down my cheeks – this just couldn't be happening to me!

_'Babe, things will be okay, I'll see you when you get here,'_ he said and –click– the line went dead. I pressed redial but it went straight to voicemail. So much for talking reason into a man grasping for straws, refusing to bow out gracefully. Now what the hell was I going to do?


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, so here's a treat for having to wait so long for my last update, two chapters in one day! Again, all mistakes are my own because I'm not cool enough to have a beta; leave me some love. Oh and if there was any confusion about my last update it's because I deleted my author's note and re-did the chapters to make them correspond to their actual chapter numbers, so yeah. Anyhow leave me some loooove! 3**

* * *

Well first things first – I was going to pick myself up off this floor and reassess the situation. Yeah, that sounded logical, but was unfortunately much easier said than done; my body felt like jelly and wasn't cooperating with me easily. After getting up on my shaky legs I proceeded to the coffee pot, because lets face it, if I was going to do any serious planning I was seriously going to need some caffeine (and yes, I know it's not good for you when you're pregnant, but by golly it was the only thing I had to calm my seriously frayed nerves this morning –so sue me!)

After the coffee had begun brewing I zombie walked to my bedroom, mechanically pulled clothes from my dresser, not caring and not looking at what I'd grabbed before retreating to the bathroom to address my human needs. A shower – yes that would come next, like I've said before, better to be clean and miserable rather than dirty and miserable. Plus maybe the steam of the shower would help relax me enough to help me formulate a semi-decent plan of escape.

I turned the water on and pulled off my sleeping shirt, already steam was pouring from the open shower door, and as I stepped in and was engulfed by it I felt okay. It was only a brief feeling because as soon as I opened my eyes all I could remember was Eric and I in this very shower, of what I was loosing now because I had been to stubborn to accept his apologies and move on.

I was loosing my life because I was to stubborn to see reason; I was sure that had I allowed Eric back into my life sooner this would not be a problem I would have to deal with. He would have come up with something clever to tell de Castro, something that would have involved anything but John freaking Quinn.

I let my tears mix with the soft fall of the shower water as my hands gently rested on the baby bump, rubbing soothing circles against it as I murmured quietly, incoherently to it. Perhaps I was trying to soothe myself more so than the slumbering baby within me, but still – it helped a bit. As the water started turning cold I finally climbed out, wrapping a towel around me and walking numbly into the bedroom to dress.

I dressed quickly and as I opened the door of my bedroom the fragrant aroma of coffee assailed me; it was the most heavenly scent, and actually brought a small smile to my face. I followed my nose into the kitchen and made myself a cup before sitting down at the kitchen table with the phone in hand. There had to be some precautions I could take – I mean I did have the friend of the pack status, that had to count for something, right?

I dialed Alcide with a bit of apprehension, I hated asking for help, but I really had little choice left – I wasn't going to just go without a fight, I'd played the victim far to often for my own liking. He answered almost as soon as the first ring ended, I quickly gave him a run through of what was happening and he assured me he'd do whatever he could to help.

Not even an hour later Alcide was at my front door with at least another dozen of the Shreveport pack; even in my time of crisis my southern upbringing wouldn't allow me to be anything but a gracious hostess so I offered everyone something to drink and made some sandwiches for those who were hungry. As soon as everyone else was settled in the living room watching TV, Alcide pulled me aside into the kitchen for a bit of a private talk.

"_Sook, you're sure it's Eric's baby?"_ he asked, a brow raised as if though he just couldn't quite understand the story even though I had already given him all the information I had. I simply nodded and looked down at the ground – it was now, selfishly that I wished this baby was anyone but Eric's life would still be complicated but it wouldn't be THIS complicated.

"_Alcide I don't know what to do, Eric doesn't even know what's going on – I can't get a hold of him until after the sun goes down and by then it might be too late?!"_ my voice was shrill and strained, silent sobs wrecked my body as I clutched my stomach, as if that alone could protect me and the child who grew within me.

Alcide's arms were quick to wrap me in their warmth and I couldn't help but to cuddle into his body, marveling at how solid and real he felt – this is how it should be, she thought but quickly shook the notion from her head, knowing it wasn't fair to wish Eric was something he wasn't because he was also more than most normal men. He was more than she had ever wanted, even if he had hurt her and made her question her trust in him, he was the man who held her heart – weather his heart beat or not.

"_I'll call Calvin and see if he can't spare some of his panther's as well,"_ he said, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. I nodded and disentangled myself from his embrace only to sink back into my spot at the kitchen table, my head in my hands.

Within twenty minutes Calvin and a large group of his Hotshot pack of panther's were making themselves at home in my house. Calvin joined Alcide and I in the kitchen to get the full scoop of the situation. I replayed the events leading up until this point before once more burying my head in my hands and sighing in defeat. _"Did anyone call Sam?"_ I asked out of the blue, thinking that perhaps my boss/friend should be informed and before I could get an answer Sam was at the back door letting himself in.

"_Jason stopped by the restaurant to let me know I was needed."_ He said with a reluctant smile, I quickly went to him, letting his arms hold me steady as I silently cried into his shoulder. He started mumbling something about 'fucking vampires' before herding me once more back to my chair.

"_So what's the plan?"_ Sam asked looking from Calvin to Alcide and back, Alcide was the first to break the silence and his face looked strained and tired; I couldn't say I didn't feel the same. _"We simply do what we can to keep them from taking her, weather through negotiation or 'other means'," _he said, and I couldn't help but to shiver.

"_I left a message for Eric,"_ Alcide confirmed, as if though he could read my thoughts, I simply nodded and let my forehead meet the table top. It was cool and felt good against the throbbing pulse of the headache that was forming.

And so we waited – tensions were high and bloodlust was sweeping through the group at an alarming rate as the sun began its slow descent in the sky. Soon the sky was orange red in the distance and I was pacing the kitchen, hugging myself for dear life as my whole body trembled. Sam said something about keeping calm, as stress wouldn't be good for the baby – but given that my life was hanging in the balance this very night, I couldn't rightly be to calm about it.

Sooner than I thought possible that blood red sky turned to a dark purple and soon darkness reigned over the world. My cell phone rang and I answered it with a rapidly beating heart, as soon as I heard the voice on the other end I was more relieved than I'd been all day, it was Eric! He assured me that he was on his way and would be there as soon as he could with as many of his area vamps as he could find. He also said something about a few other sheriff's but at that point I simply wasn't listening – Eric was coming, that had to count for something right?!

They couldn't possible take me when my bonded vampire was standing alongside me, right?!

A noise that I couldn't possibly hear alerted the others that were about my house that the time had come to take battle stance. Jason, who I hadn't even known was here was beside me in that instance holding me up by the shoulders and I slouched into him. We still weren't on the best of terms but having him here now made all the difference and I clung to him as if my life depended on it, perhaps it did.

"_Don't worry Sook, we've got you,"_ he whispered, as his eyes focused on the front of the house from our position in the doorway of the kitchen, I nodded numbly, my bright blue eyes wide with fright. I moved mechanically to look out the front window, only to be horrified by the sheer number of vampires spilling out of four black SUV's. There were about twenty of them in all, so obviously some resistance was expected on my part – hopefully the King hadn't counted on my having so much support – still Eric wasn't here and that set my nerves on high alert. Were's were formidable opponents but they sure as hell weren't an equal match for an older vampire, luckily most of these vamps looked relatively young by vampire standards.

Alicde was apparently acting as spokesperson for the group as he broke formation and took a step or two towards the gathered group of foreign vampires. _"You're not going to get her and if you value your lives at all I'd suggest getting back into your vehicles and leaving," _came Alicde's booming voice, the same voice I'd once heard the previous pack master use.

The vampires only smiled their malicious fangy smiles before laughing aloud, causing the eerie darkness to echo with that foul sound. Alcide held up his hand and quicker than I could blink another were was at my side helping Jason pull me away from the front window back into the kitchen where they huddled around me, using their bodies as some sort of makeshift shield.

The next thing I heard was snarling, ripping, howling and screams – apparently those left in front of my house had all come to the conclusion that bloodshed was the only way. I've come to understand that with supes, negotiations don't last long and natural instincts quickly take over.

Silence. It fell to fast, something was wrong, terribly and utterly wrong. Those fighting had only been doing battle for mere minutes; it surely couldn't have been that easy to vanquish one side or the other in such a short time. I broke free of my protectors and ran for the front door that was still open. Everyone was still, all in a circle, their attention on one being – someone I couldn't rightly see from my position at the doorway. I could however see Pam in the mix of people which could only mean that Eric was here somewhere as well. I pushed at the bond just to make sure he was alright and it still hummed away, thankfully enough.

No one seemed to be moving and I wondered why, that is until I heard her voice, which caused my shaking body to still as well. It was the Ancient Pythoness, and as her unseeing eyes scanned the crowd she frowned until her unseeing eyes landed on me. She made a motion with her hand, beckoning me forward – I couldn't deny her request even if I had tried, my body simply moved without my permission. The crowd parted, good guys and bad alike letting me pass to stand at the AP's side.

She smiled at me and took my hand in hers, it was cold, as all vampires are but it was soothing and my body was overcome with serenity in that instance. _"All of this over you my child,"_ she said, sweeping her hand over the crowd to indicate the melee. Eric moved at the outside of the circle and my heart skipped a beat as our eyes met, I wanted to run to him but was firmly grounded by a force that I couldn't quite name. I stood there watching the faces of those around me, some were frightened, and others awed – most simply looked like they were in shock.

"_The King de Castor is no more, he has met his final death at the hands of the council this very night. One would do well not to interfere with destiny, it has a funny way of coming back to bite you,"_ the ancient woman said, turning those cloudy eyes in my direction. _"We have waited a long, long time for you my dearest child, it is by destiny we have all met here tonight,"_ she whispered to me, though I was sure all the supes around us had heard as well, what with their superior hearing skills.

"_It is by the decree of the council that this human be protected at all costs, any supe or human alike who tries to hurt her or the child she carries will face the punishment of death; it is by further decree of the council that Eric the Northman be made the new King of Louisiana."_ She said, and just as suddenly as she had appeared, she vanished, leaving me standing in the middle of friend and for alike.


End file.
